The Elite
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: In another Dimension, an evil threatens to escape his prison and wreak havoc on the Multiverse. A Rider Lord in training, stationed in Jamaica, recruits four teenagers to harness the powers of the Kamen Riders to fight off evil. Jana, Martin, Carter and Adam possess the Rider Powers from the first to the last. They are known as Team JMCA, the Elite. Thanks to all my supporters.


Hello everyone, and welcome back to **FanFiction** on this very fine day today. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming to you with a brand-new Story I've been working on in secret. Something as a little thank-you to everyone who has liked my **Kamen Rider** Crossover Stories I call the **Riderverse** , with the two leading Stories of it being **The Next Decade** and **The Ringed Titan: Wizard**. Here is the next entry, something new for you to enjoy. I took a long time working on this and conceiving the idea for my new Story. So sit back and enjoy my first Chapter of **The Elite**! Read, rate and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Pilot

In the city of Kingston in Jamaica at night, a man on a motorcycle was riding after someone running through the streets. He took out a gun and shot at the figure, but she continuously leapt through each gap between the bullets, eventually grabbing a street sign and throwing it at the Rider. The Rider shot the sign until it shattered into a dozen pieces.

The female figure looked back before running into a warehouse. She took out a crowbar and turned around as the Rider reached her. The Rider put his gun away and stopped his bike, jumping off and taking out a jagged sword from his back.

"Give it up, Chaogirl," the Rider said as he and the now-named Chaogirl circled around each other. He wore a dark helmet with large eyes underneath and spoke with a thick American Accent. "You have nowhere else to go. I'm taking you in."

"You're mistaken, Legionnaire," Chaogirl said in a British Accent, taking out a golden staff with a twisted spearhead on the end of it. Aside from the staff, she also had purple hair with a green streak, Asian skin and a mask on her face resembling two halves of a sharp-edged heart. "I have _lots_ of places to go." She said before raising her staff.

The Legionnaire ran at Chaogirl, slashing at her. However, dark wings spread from her back, and she flew into the air. The Legionnaire looked up and growled before placing his sword onto his back. He was about to make his way back to his bike until he saw a corpse near his bike. The face on the corpse was one with fear.

"Death by shock," the Legionnaire said, placing his fingers on the man's eyes and closing them. "This can't go on much longer." He said as he put the body aside. His eyes, resembling a grasshopper's glowed red as police sirens sounded off. He got onto his bike and revved the engine, igniting the thrusters. He flew the bike through the air just as police cars arrived.

Policemen entered the warehouse, aiming their guns around. A man came out from one of the cars. He had black hair, pale skin, and green eyes under his shades. He wore a standard police uniform, as well as black gloves over his hands. He removed his shades and looked around, taking note of everything around him.

"Captain Westtar!" a policeman called out, getting the captain to look over to see two men noticing the corpse from before. "We found something!"

"Was he here?" the police captain asked as he ran over to investigate the body.

"The autopsy will show whether or not it _was_ the Legionnaire," the policeman replied. "But if he isn't, we need to find out who _is_ killing these people with fear."

"I'm not saying it was him," Captain Westtar said. "I'm saying… we have a different problem on our hands right now."

In a Dark Dimension, Chaogirl returned. She flew down to the ground and bowed towards someone in the shadows, holding her staff out beside her.

"My Master… I have returned." Chaogirl announced.

The unknown Master turned around. " _ **Where is it?**_ " he asked in a distorted voice. " _ **The Conduit of Ages. Where is it?!**_ "

"I don't have it yet," Chaogirl replied nervously. "My last victim should have revealed where it was, but I didn't find it."

" _ **I don't care how many people you kill**_ ," the mysterious mastermind said as his eyes glowed red while he let out a growl. " _ **The Conduit of Ages is the only thing standing in my way of domination. Bring it to me**_ … _**or else you will suffer the consequences**_."

"Yes… my Master," Chaogirl said. "I won't fail you." She said before getting up and flying away.

The next day, at the police office, Captain Westtar walked to his desk. He sat down and sighed. He had a short goatee, as well as white eyebrows. He looked to a picture of who appeared to be his wife and daughter, the two smiling with him.

"I'm trying my best, Clara," Westtar said. "I'm doing what I can to make thing right again."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Westtar called out.

An elderly man came in. "Romero, we need to talk about some kids." He said.

"The schoolhouse is going to have to wait, Matero," Romero Westtar said. "I'm up to my knees in this case of the scare-killer."

"That's not what I meant," Matero said, bringing in a girl. "Your daughter's at it again with those so-called friends of hers."

The girl Matero brought in had a mixture of blonde and navy hair, one part of it reaching her shoulders and the other half reaching her waist. She had pale skin and green eyes, like her father. She also had open-toed shoes with white-colored toenail and black knee braces. She wore a red shirt, a denim jacket, torn khakis and a strap on her shoulder with what appeared to be her iPhone and a PSP in it.

"Jana…" Romero said before letting out a sigh. He looked up to Matero. "Can we have some privacy, please?"

Matero nodded and stepped back, closing the door to leave Romero and his daughter alone.

"Hey, Dad," Jana said. "How's the case going?"

"Don't change this," Romero said sternly. "How could you get into another fight?"

Jana sighed. "It wasn't my fault," she said. "I was tailing that kid you didn't like, Adam, and I found him talking with some of those gangsters you and I have been tracking. You were right not to trust him, you know," she added on. "He was being a vigilante, trying to take them on by himself."

"And you didn't think to call me first?" Romero asked.

"Well, I ran in, and Martin and Carter were passing by at the time," Jana went on. "They took on some of the gangsters, and I cuffed three of them. Then Martin had a problem with his hand, you know how it is," she explained. "He never shows his right arm. One of the gangsters made a run for it, so I took out that gun you gave me and shot his leg—"

"You used your gun?!" Romero exclaimed. "Dammit, Jana, I told you—"

"Hey!" Jana nearly yelled, cutting her father off. "The next time it's my birthday, give me something other than a police weapon," she said. "So anyway, that was when your squad showed up, and my friends took off, Adam included. That's when Matero took me here… before he had his men track down the others."

Once again, Romero sighed. "Look, Jana, I appreciate what you're doing. Really, I do, but if you keep getting into fights and run in with a gun blazing, you'll never get into a new College at the United States."

"America's fun, Dad, but remember, I'm a cook, top gamer of _Mask of Forever_ , damn good cook, musician, and gymnast," Jana reminded her Father. "Plus, I won in my High School's weight-lifting tournament. I think I can handle myself."

"Well, just in case this doesn't work out, I want you and your friends to go and talk to this man," Romero said as he handed Jana a Card. "He's the best psychiatrist this side of Kingston. I'm sure once you talk with him, he can help you and your friends find a way to work something out."

Jana looked to the Card with an eyebrow raised. "'Dr. Nolan Frasier, PhD'," she read. "This is the guy who showed up a while back."

"He helped me move on from my depression when your Mother left," Romero said. "I have a feeling he can help you four get past your obstacles and find a common ground that can stop you from leaving each other in the dust all the time."

Jana chuckled as she got up. "Okay," she said as she waved around the Card. "But next birthday, I'd better get something other than a gun… for both of our sakes."

"Well, now I know where I went wrong," Romero said. "Stay safe, sweetie."

"Love you, Dad," Jana said as she kissed her father on the cheek. "See you at dinner." She said before walking out.

In the hall, at the benches, were three other teens. One of them was wearing a grey t-shirt covered by a black jacket with two red stripes on the arm sleeves and the shoulders. He also wore grey jeans and white sneakers. He looked around the age of twenty, had blood-red eyes and long brown hair, which was placed into a ponytail. He was muscular-looking and measured about six feet and two inches tall. In his pocket was a foldable knife with brass knuckles on the hilt, acting as a sword guard.

The other teen was another girl. She wore a blue jacket over a red shirt. She had black hair with a brown streak put in a pompadour, as well dark red pants and a ring over her finger, with a dragon tattoo on her left exposed shoulder. She had black shoes and a thin body shape, though it looked like she had been working out, as evident by the sweat on her cheeks and stains of blood on her fingers.

The last teen was another boy. He had a long black jacket covering his body, from his head to his right arm, the sleeve stretched out to cover it completely. He also had a red scarf around his mouth, black pants, as well as green eyes, black hair with a green streak on the right side, brown metal-like shoes, and a silver belt around his waist. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulders, and had what seemed to be a fidget spinner that was customized to look like a ninja throwing star.

Jana came out, walking towards the other three. Two policemen guarding them looked to her as she pulled out her badge.

"I'll take it from here, men," Jana said. "Dismissed."

The two policemen saluted before walking away.

"About time you got here, Jana," the teen with the ponytail said. "What took you so long?"

"Shut up, Evermore, or else I'll throw you in a cell," Jana said before regaining her composure. "We're going for a ride, and not the one where I take you all to kill you."

"Where you taking us?" the girl with a green streak of hair asked.

"To someone who can help us with all of our problems, Carter," Jana replied. "My Dad says he's the best psychiatrist this side of Kingston."

"Really?" Adam Evermore asked. "We stop the Garcias, and all we get is a trip to a therapist?"

"Give it a rest," the hooded teen remarked. "We've all got problems."

"And besides, consider this a chance for us to finally stop getting in each others' faces," Jana said. "Now, let's go." She said as she led her friends towards the exit.

"You know, I have a drivers' license," Adam said. "I could drive us to where we need to go had I not been arrested."

Jana sighed. "Look, I know you're upset about not getting into the Police Academy, but you know exactly why you weren't accepted," she said. "My Dad lets me use any of the Cars, so we can get there in due time."

"Whatever you say," the hooded teen said dryly. "You're the boss."

"Thank you, Martin," Jana said. "Now if there aren't any more arguments, we have a doctor to get to."

All of a sudden, a Japanese-American Police Officer walked ran into the room. "Captain Westtar!" he called out. "Captain, we have a problem."

"Calm down, Saito," Jana said. "What is it?"

"There's been another death," Saito reported. "Rex Richards, found in his car factory dead. Our CSI reported that he died of shock."

"Like the others?" Martin asked.

"Yes," Saito acknowledged. "Like the last thirteen victims."

"Why would there be fourteen people killed?" Adam asked. "Is there any connection with the victims?"

"None that we can find," Jana answered. "But it's out of our jurisdiction. I have a list, like every other Officer, but I can't find a link between the victims."

Carter placed her hand to her chin. "Rex Richards…" she said to herself out loud. "Wasn't he a rich businessman who was working on ways to provide clean energy to Kingston?"

"Yeah," Saito replied. "He was one of the most powerful people in the city. Chaogirl must have had some grudge against him to kill him."

"Chaogirl?" Adam asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"It was the last words Azim Acari spoke before he died," another Officer explained. "He said that was the name of the attacker when we asked who assaulted him."

"Any of this relate to the Legionnaire?" Jana asked. She noticed the strange looks her friend were giving her, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes. "The vigilante that the police thinks is also behind this? Rides a bike, uses swords and guns?"

"He arrived a couple of weeks ago, when Chaogirl started her spree," Martin added on. "I hear the police haven't even gotten a chance to even _speak_ with him… not even once."

"Strange," Adam said. "You haven't been able to get a word with him?"

"Not unless he wants to speak with us," Romero said as he walked up, getting the five to turn to him. "I can take it from here. You four just get to that psychiatrist I was telling you about."

"Sure thing, Dad," Jana said as she sent her Father a salute. "Good luck on the case."

"Just get going," Romero said, getting Jana to lead her friends away. As soon as they were gone, he turned back to Saito. "What have we got on the case?" he asked. "Is David in danger?"

"He could be the next target," Saito said. "Why didn't you want to let Adam know?"

"He would never forgive me," Romero said. "We have to find out how to get to Chaogirl before she kills the last billionaires in Kingston."

Meanwhile, at a Psychiatrist Center downtown in Kingston, a man was talking on the phone. He wore a dark-green business suit, had pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, black pants and brown suits. He paced back and forth as he talked on the phone.

"Look, Marco, I know you and your girlfriend have a pressing engagement, but what's going on is too important to ignore," the man said. "Yes, I know about Jackie, but you need to help me look into this. I can't do it on my own, you know this!" he almost yelled. He heard some mumbling back on the phone. "Sorry. It's all just new to me," he apologized. "Yeah, I know you felt the same way too, but…" he started out before seeing his landline phone beep. "I'll talk to you later. Right now, I've got some people here to meet me," he said. "Tell Star I said hello. Bye." He said before hanging up.

Inside of the waiting room, several people were either reading magazines or talking to other people on their phones. Jana, Martin, Carter and Adam all entered and looked around, taking note of everything around them.

" _This_ is the place?" Adam asked. "No offense to this guy, but I was sort of expecting more of a… better work environment."

"Adam…" Jana said while trying not to lose her temper.

"Hate to say it, but I agree," Carter said as she looked to some games on the table. She picked up a Deck of Cards and inspected them. "Not much for customers to do besides read and play _Pokémon GO_. You'd think someone would learn to be more modern."

"Let's just get this over with," Martin said before looking up. "I think I can hear him coming."

Everyone looked up as the door opened. Out came Nolan Frasier. He straightened up his tie before seeing the four teens.

"Hello?" Jana said with some uncertainty. "I'm Jana Westtar. My Dad—"

"You're Romero's kid?" Nolan asked. "I can see the family resemblance… and the police gun in your jacket."

Everyone looked to Jana as she let out a sigh. She took out the gun and handed it to him, which he took and put away.

"That's what you get when you get into the Police Academy with the top grades," Jana mused. "Anyway, I was told you could help us."

"Teen angst?" Nolan asked. "I think I've seen too much of the clean version of _The Breakfast Club_."

"Can you help us or not?" Adam asked.

Nolan looked from Jana to Martin to Carter to Adam. "Alright, I can take a hint," he said before looking to Adam. "You first," he said. "Come on."

Adam shrugged and walked into the office. Everyone looked to him as Nolan led him inside.

Meanwhile, at a gold mine, Patience Phillips, one of the few female billionaires, was overseeing gold being dug out and placed into trucks. She walked over as her assistant came over with an iPad.

"Talk to me, Zheng," Patience said. "How are we looking?"

"We have nearly depleted all of the gold in this area," Zheng Rivera said. "We'll need to relocate if you want to stay on top of the game."

"Find me the next gold mine by tomorrow," Patience ordered. "And scrap my plans for my new submarine to explore underwater in Mexico."

"You mean the _Doom Marine_?" Zheng asked. "But that's been your plan for ten years!"

"The 54th class submarine, and no one likes it, so I want it melted down for scrap," Patience said. "No one wants to hear the name ' _Doom Martine 54_ ' anymore. Get with the program," she added on. "With fourteen competitors out of the way, I may be able to keep my title," she said. "Now… get going, and destroy it."

"Of course," Zheng said as he nodded and back-stepped away. "As you wish."

As Zheng was walking away, he suddenly saw a dead body of one of the workers with what looked like a scream expression on his face. His body was already decayed, and blood poured out from his chest.

"Patience!" Zheng called out as he ran back. "We need to leave!"

"What?" Patience asked. She turned around and gasped, seeing another dead worker with the same expression on his face as Zheng ran towards her. "Run!" she yelled as she and Zheng ran away.

Before any of the two could make it to the car, Chaogirl flew over and landed on the car, crushing it. The two stopped as Chaogirl looked up, grinning evilly.

Zheng took out a gun and tried to shoot Chaogirl with it, but she hit it with her staff, sending it back at him and killing him. She made her way towards Patience Phillips soon after.

"Well… if it isn't the cat-lover," Chaogirl teased. "That's right, Patty. I know who you are. You're an associate of the Legionnaire."

"I'm in touch with many people, but that vigilante is not one of them," Patience said. "What do you want?"

"I want what he has shown you," Chaogirl said, caressing Patience's neck with her clawed finger. "The Conduit. Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Patience said, trying not to show fear.

"Sadly, I believe you," Chaogirl said as she stabbed her staff on the ground. "Tell me… did you have a happy childhood?"

"I grew up with fear, but you do not scare me." Patience remarked.

"Too bad," Chaogirl said as she tapped her staff on Patience's chest, causing her body to slowly shrink. "I will rectify that mistake." She said before reaching for her face.

Patience looked to her body before turning back to Chaogirl. She let out a chilling shriek, causing her to scream in horror before she fell onto her side, now back to normal, but with a decayed body and a frozen scream on her face.

"So… who are you?" Nolan Frasier asked Adam back at his office.

"I'm… Adam Evermore." Adam replied, confused.

"So what's your story?" Nolan asked. "Were you watching a show's finale before being pulled into it? Were you killed in high school by monsters? Or were you recruited by space heroes who wear orange?"

Adam squirmed a little. "Okay, that last one sounds ridiculous and unbelievable, even when _I_ hear it," he admitted. "I don't think I was thinking clearly there, so maybe—"

"From the files I've found, you've used all of these to try and get into the Junior Police Force," Nolan said as he looked to the files. "I've seen someone try to get into the Army during World War II before, but my question to you is… why did you do it?"

Adam sighed. "My father was Zachary Evermore, true story," he started to explain. "He was part of the elite police team in Chicago. Me and my brother wanted to be just like him, but only one of us got in," he went on. "Guess who it was."

"David Evermore," Nolan deduced. "He made a fortune from his work."

"The youngest sibling. He was always at the top of his classes," Adam went on. "I didn't make it… so I moved to Aruba, where I used my first excuse to try and get in. I used my second one when I moved to Argentina, and when I got here… you can guess how that went."

"So you tried to be a Good Samaritan after all else failed," Nolan said. "You suffer from a lack of self-esteem."

"It wasn't for myself," Adam reasoned. "I was trying to be what I never could. My brother was always better than me. I wanted to try and help out others to see if I could be like him," he explained. "I guess it didn't really work."

"From what I see in your record, you were trying to be a hero all the time," Nolan noted as he looked to Adam's record on his iPad. "And from what it says in several blogs and news sites, when it became too much over time, they thought you just wanted to save people for fame and fortune."

"I always like to be the center of attention," Adam stated. "I never knew how bad it was… until I talked about it to you."

"We all have a dark side, Adam," Nolan said as he wrote down everything in his notepad. "You need to think about others besides yourself."

"My brother runs a multi-billion dollar business," Adam said. "I do my research, try to live up to my father's expectations, but it's never enough," he went on. "What does it take for someone like _me_ to be great?"

"Being great isn't always a good thing." Nolan stated.

"I have to thank you, you've given me a lot to think about," Adam said. "But I don't need a shrink to tell me what's wrong."

"No, that wasn't offensive at all," Nolan mused. "Can you call in the next person?"

"Sure," Adam said. "And by the way… thanks." He said before walking out the door.

As Adam walked out, he did not notice that something scanned him. He glowed for a half a second before it subsided as he went back to the waiting room.

Back in the waiting room, Martin was watching the news on his iPhone.

" _Patience Phillips has been killed at the South Island Quarry_ ," a news reporter said. " _CSI Detectives have confirmed from the autopsy that she had died from shock, but due to unknown circumstances_."

Adam walked in. "You're up," he said to Martin before hearing the news. "Another one dead?"

"Not a surprise," Carter mused. "She's been running cons since she hit the jackpot."

"Whatever," Martin said, getting up. He walked past Adam, accidentally bumping into him. He stopped a short while after walking past him before turning around, holding his left hand out. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Adam said, holding out his right hand. He noticed what Martin was doing. "Oh, we're doing that?"

"Problem with my right." Martin replied.

"I can give you some medical assistance," Adam offered. "I've been trained in…"

"No, it's alright," Martin said. "I'm fine."

"You know, I wish you would just show me the damage," Adam said. "It would help."

Martin clenched his fist. "Fine!" he snarled, taking off his jacket.

Adam, Jana and Carter looked on as they saw Martin's hand. It was a prosthetic limb.

"What happened?" Jana asked.

"You want my life's story, I'll tell you all with Nolan," Martin spat. "Come on."

Inside of Nolan's office, Nolan was looking to the limb.

"Do you want me to ask, or should you tell me yourself?" Nolan asked.

Martin sighed. "I've been lustful for adventure," he started to explain. "I wanted to look for hidden treasure, solve riddles, go on tours, overseas, all that crap," he went on. "One day, I was hiking up the side of a mountain with my friends… until I fell."

There was a long silence.

"I managed to grab a rock, but it got wedged in between another," Martin went on. "My friends couldn't do anything to free it, so we had to call for help. Not even the rangers knew how to fix it, so I did the unthinkable… I let go."

"I… don't think I want to picture that." Carter said.

"I had to go to twenty doctors ever since I lost my hand," Martin continued. "Mr. Crewe, a man who specialized in prosthetics, gave me a new hand. It wasn't the same, and I didn't feel like I could fit in," he went on, getting Adam to look away shamefully. "For the next six months, I had to hide this away. Nothing would ever be the same with me."

"I'm good with prosthetics too," Nolan said. "And I know that you're not the first one to come here with this kind of problem. You just need to embrace who you are. Ignore what anyone else thinks, and just… go with the flow."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Carter said. "I skipped a couple grades, which is why I'm fourteen years old in college."

"And how did _that_ go?" Adam asked.

"Hard, but I managed to prevail," Carter explained. "Eventually stopped listening to all the negativity around me, and after I passed every test in Midterms, I was looked up to."

"Two life stories in the same room," Nolan said. "I'll give seven bucks to whoever makes it three."

Jana sighed. "Well, I'm not doing this for money…" she started out. "I was… born into a family of crime-fighting. Growing up, I watched only detective and police shows. I'm a good gamer, decent cook, and I'm a damn good drummer too," she added on. "But… I never knew how to be social. All I ever knew was how to solve anything with authority. I shot down a pedophile, tased an Alt Right man, and saved a puma from an abusive showman. I wanted to be a friend to everyone, but after how I did things… they were all scared."

"Well, you _do_ always carry a gun…" Adam pointed out.

"Then there was one day at College that I spotted two girls making out in my dorm," Jana went on. "I didn't know there was an exception for LGBT Couples, so I took them in. Then I had to sit in the Dean's office to listen to the rants of their parents…" she said, much to everyone's shock. "They weren't ranting about their daughters about to have sex… they were ranting about me. I left, with my credits, and went to look for a new College in America. But when you're the stiff of a Police Chief… it's not that easy."

Nolan chuckled lightly. "So, tough social problems?" he asked. "Can't say I've been there, but the easiest thing anyone with those problems can do it to lighten up. Unless you want to make friends, you can't always be a cop."

"Well, there was also a time…" Jana started out until she saw the time on the clock. "I'm gonna be late for dinner."

"And me for my driver's test!" Adam exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down," Nolan said. "You can come back tomorrow. We can finish this then."

"Sorry, Nolan!" Carter exclaimed. "I need to get to the News Station!"

"See ya! Thanks!" Martin exclaimed, running out the door.

Nolan chuckled at everyone's predicament. He suddenly noticed that the door was doing the same scan on everyone like it did with Adam.

"Wait, stop!" Nolan called out.

But everyone was already outside, making their way to where they needed to go.

"Crumbs, that's torn it," Nolan said. He took out his phone and dialed onto it before placing it up to his ear. "Hello? We've got a problem."

Everyone made their way to the car, but when they got there, someone was already trying to break in.

"Hey!" Jana called, getting the robber's attention as she held out her badge. "You're under arrest!"

"I'd like to see you try!" the robber remarked, shooting at the group.

Jana growled and ran forward, suddenly finding herself running faster. She noticed the bullets going slower and grabbed one of them. She looked to it and held it in her hand before doing the same with the rest. She started to redirect them back at the robber before time resumed again. The robber was hit in the leg with his bullets, causing him to scream.

"What just happened?!" Jana exclaimed.

"Did you shoot him?" Adam asked, walking over. He leaned on the damaged car door, which suddenly turned into a small, futuristic gun. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

The robber got up and shot at Jana, causing her to shriek and shield herself with her arms. Suddenly, the bullets phased through her, and they went straight for Carter instead.

"Augh!" Carter squealed, getting out of the way with her hand held out to the robber. However, a bat flew out from the window of the car and attacked him before fire was shot from her hand, setting the robber's pants on fire. "What the hell?!"

"Well… that's one way to turn up the heat." Martin mused. All of a sudden, his arm lit on fire, causing him to gasp. He ran forward as the robber attempted to garrote him, only for him to punch him in the chest with his lit-up fist. The robber screamed as his shirt was set on fire before he fell back, rolling onto the grass. The grass set on fire as he screamed before falling into a pond, where the flames were finally extinguished.

"Okay…" Jana said, still intangible. "Anyone have a clue as to what the hell just happened?"

"Well, you ran, his bullets returned, a door turned into a gun, you turned invisible, a bat came out from the window, I shot fire, and Martin has a fire fist," Carter said. "Am I missing anything?"

"Or were we exposed to something radioactive?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find this out ourselves," Jana said. "We can't tell anyone else about this. We need to meet again later and find out what else we can do."

"Agreed," Adam said before weighing his new gun. He weighed it a bit more before he accidentally dropped it under the now-damaged car. "Great."

"I got this." Martin said, reaching under the car. However, it started to lift up, much to everyone's surprise. He gasped as he grabbed the gun before the car dropped.

"O—Kay…" Adam said before looking to Jana. "I'm gonna give this to _you_."

"Fine," Jana said, accepting the gun, only for it to turn back into a car door. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, throwing it at Adam. As soon as he caught it, it turned back into a gun.

"If this weren't freaky, I'd be laughing right now." Adam said, freaked out.

"I'll call for a tow to take this car away," Jana said before she took out some cuffs. "If I hurry, I can catch the guy and make it look like _he_ was the one who did this. No one would believe us if we told them _we_ did this."

"True," Adam said before checking his watch. "Gotta check in with my Brother," he said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Martin said. "Nice to properly be acquainted with you."

"You too," Carter said, walking away. "You good, Jana?"

Jana sped to the pond and came back with the robber in cuffs.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jana replied. "Just get home. I'll let my Dad know about the car."

Everyone nodded and made their way towards their respective locations.

In the Dark Dimension, Chaogirl had returned. She yelled angrily as she slashed around everywhere with her staff, taking down as many rock structures as she could.

"I have looked everywhere!" Chaogirl exclaimed. "The Conduit of Ages _must_ be in the Human Realm! Where is it?!"

" _ **I hear you have run into trouble**_ …" the voice of Chaogirl's Master said.

Chaogirl gasped and turned around as a dark cloud came over. Red eyes glowed from it as she bowed down.

"My Master, there has been a delay," Chaogirl said. "The search for the Conduit is becoming more and more complicated."

" _ **Your search has graduated from useless to vain**_ ," the Master of Chaogirl spat. " _ **You are fortunate to still be breathing, otherwise you would have been returned to the Dungeon from which I found you**_."

"And I am in your debt. Truly, I am," Chaogirl said. "I will find the Conduit, I promise."

" _ **I take your word for it, because if you fail, you know the consequences**_." The Master of Chaogirl said.

Chaogirl suddenly felt something in her arm. She looked to it and gasped, seeing it turn to a decayed purple color with extremely thin bone fingers. She panted nervously before it went back to flesh.

"I won't fail you, Master," Chaogirl said. "I just need more time."

" _ **Something you lack if you come back empty-handed**_ ," the Master of Chaogirl remarked. His eyes started to glow brighter. " _ **I gave you your powers. Pray that I do not take them away**_."

Chaogirl gulped nervously before her Master disappeared. She looked back up and saw her staff float towards her.

"There must be something I missed, a target I must have forgotten about," Chaogirl said to herself. She suddenly saw the symbol of caduceus around a leaf. The symbol appeared on a building before she let out a grin. "Evermore…"

Back in Jamaica, Jana had arrived home. She walked across the street before noticing a car in the distance. She closed her eyes and used her new powers to slow time down, using it to make her way across. As soon as the truck arrived, she was already at the other side, whistling to herself. She looked up and suddenly saw the sun, dimly lit in the sky. She narrowed her eyes at it before seeing it momentarily go black. After a while, it faded away.

"Jana?" Romero asked, getting Jana's attention. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, Dad," Jana replied. "Just feel bad for the car, that's all."

"Hey, at least no one was hurt," Romero said as Jana walked into her apartment. "You were wise to call and let me know. Now the car will be in the shop, and you and your friends are safe."

"Don't forget that I didn't use my gun," Jana said. She looked to the coffee table and noticed some letters, all with American stamps on them. She looked through them all without opening them. She noticed that some of them were taped closed before turning to her Father with a sigh. "How many rejections?" she asked.

"After the last five… three," Captain Westtar replied. "Look, I know Clara and I taught you to be ready for anything, to be on par with the law, but what happened at your last College went too far."

"I know, I know," Jana said. "But you know, part of it wasn't even my fault. I went to two military schools before switching to Middle School and High School, so you might have wanted to give me some social lessons before sending me off."

"I'm trying my best, but ever since your Mother left for her World Tour, there's not much I can do to keep you on track," Romero replied. He looked to Jana with a smile on his face. "I can see Nolan helped you out a lot."

"Yeah, he's a good person," Jana said. "Everyone else was fine too."

"I can only expect the finest from him," Romero replied. "I tried to make the soup you and Clara used to make, but I can't seem to get it right."

Jana chuckled. "Don't worry, I got it," she said before walking to the kitchen. "By the way…" she started out, thinking back to what happened earlier. "Think I can come to work and see the CSI Lab Work?"

"I thought you were interested in the rescue ops and interrogation."

"Well, something came up, and maybe I could change it," Jana reasoned. "You know, to expand my fields."

"Fine by me," Romero said. "I added the cauliflower in. Is that right?"

"Dad…" Jana chuckled.

At the same time, Carter was walking through the park. She heard a faint noise in the air as she looked to the windows and the pond nearby. She walked over to the pond and, to her surprise, saw the reflection of the city, but not herself. She leaned in closer, but fell in. She gasped as she came out, surprised that she was not wet. She looked around and noticed she was still in the park.

"Haven't been this weirded out since I saw _Teen Beach Movie_ ," Carter said. She suddenly came across a sign, but it was backwards. She raised an eyebrow before feeling something strange. She looked to her arm, seeing that it looked as if it were disintegrating. She gasped and ran around before stumbling back through the pond. When she came out, she noticed that she was back in the park again, with the sign reading the right way around again. She looked around some more before seeing her ring glow. "And I haven't seen that in all my life." She mused.

Carter eventually made her way towards a hut, where a man was waiting for her.

"Heard about the robber," the man said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Nico," Carter replied. "You have the goods?"

"Well, they were expensive, but I got them for you," Nico replied before showing Carter some books and fidget spinners. "This project that you're working on must be something, because I am confused as hell as to why you would want something on physics—"

"When I have a major in Communication?" Jana finished up. She chuckled and added the fidget spinners to her single one. "Just a little experiment, don't worry," she said with reassurance. "Nothing that will get me kicked out."

Nico chuckled. "Think you can play me that tune on the violin again?" he asked. "Helps me fall asleep."

"I hope you didn't mean any offense," Carter said playfully. "Anyways…" she started out, picking up her violin. "Here we go."

Nico smiled as Carter played a sweet tune on her violin. She continued to play it, putting her heart into every note that she played. She eventually felt herself getting lost in the music before the moon turned red for a moment. She gasped as she looked up before it went back to normal. She sighed and played again.

Meanwhile, Martin was looking to his arm. He clenched the fist and closed his eyes. He thought of only one thing.

 _Heat_ …

Like before Martin's hand lit on fire. He looked to it before clenching his fist again. The flame went out before he looked up to the moon. Suddenly his hand started to stretch outwards until it was stretched out all the way to the end of the road. He quickly stopped thinking about the moon, and his hand came back to him.

"Man, that was a thing," Martin said. He picked up a pipe and held it in his prosthetic hand. "Maybe this will help me get my mind off things," he said. All of a sudden, the pipe turned into a sword. He immediately dropped it, and it turned back into a pipe. "Guess I'm gonna have to find a way to get a better handle on this." He said before walking away.

Martin was unaware that the Legionnaire was on a rooftop, watching over him. He continued to oversee him before turning around to where a large building with the same symbol Chaogirl stood. He narrowed his eyes under his helmet before leaping across the rooftops to get to his destination.

At the same time, Zachary Evermore, head of Evermore Unlimited was signing papers in his office. A man walked in and looked to him.

"Everything looks good, Sir," the man said. "Your funding has reached overseas, there's efficient energy in the hospitals, and we should have an expansion of our company by next month."

"Good, good," Zachary said. "With any luck, we might get more companies to join us," he said. "By the way, how does security look, Dane?"

"That Chaogirl we've been hearing about who's been killing off other billionaires won't get past the new guards we hired," Dane said. "But to be honest, I didn't think you'd be concerned about the decrease in competition."

"There's no competition, my friend," Zachary said. "As long as we do things the right way, we're running this company right."

All of a sudden, the sound of an explosion caught the attention of the two business partners. They looked towards the door and heard several yells of the guards outside.

Just outside the building, Adam arrived. He looked to see an explosion happen on the top floor.

"Zack!" Adam exclaimed. He ran towards the building, only to find himself being lifted into the air. He looked down as he found himself now flying. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Okay, this is good!" he said. "Coming, Bro!"

Several guards with guns ran at Chaogirl as she emerged from the smoke. She used her clawed staff to deflect each of their bullets before banging it forward, sending forth a sonic boom that sent them all backwards.

"Come on out, Evermore," Chaogirl said. "You have something I want!"

All of a sudden, the wind inside of the building started to increase. Chaogirl looked around before hearing something whoosh behind her. She turned around to see Adam standing, armed with a gun in his hands.

"You… you're Chaogirl." Adam said.

Chaogirl raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"What do you want with my Brother?" Adam asked.

"It doesn't concern you, boy," Chaogirl spat. She wiped her left hand in front of her. "Stand aside, or else die for your insubordination."

"I think you don't know something about me yet." Adam spat back.

"What's that?" Chaogirl asked.

"I have a problem with authority."

With that, Adam fired at Chaogirl, who easily deflected each bullet. He continued to fire at her, even as she started to charge towards him. He eventually tossed his gun aside and sent a punch at her, one that was surprisingly charged with electricity. Chaogirl snarled and sent a jab at Adam, who quickly sidestepped out of the way before kicking her in the side. She got out of the way and swept her leg at him, but he leapt over and sent a high dropkick at her.

Chaogirl grabbed Adam and tossed him aside. He grabbed another gun and tried to shoot at her, only for her to quickly flash-step towards him and slice the sidearm apart.

"Guess you should have stayed in school." Chaogirl spat. She kicked Adam to the ground before aiming the end of her staff at him.

All of a sudden, the Legionnaire crashed through the window. Chaogirl took cover as he landed and the glass shards flew everywhere.

"Legionnaire…" Adam said with wonder.

"Get back!" the Legionnaire ordered. "I've got this."

Chaogirl chuckled. "Finally, a challenge!" she exclaimed. She twirled around her staff and put it in a ready position.

The Legionnaire flicked his left wrist before placing his left hand onto some of the damaged glass. It suddenly levitated into the air, turning into diamonds. He slashed his sword forward, sending forth the diamonds at Chaogirl.

Chaogirl slashed apart the crystals. She managed to catch some, but more of them came and hit her, sending her back slightly. She chuckled and sent forth some of her own blasts from her staff.

"Don't be a fool." The Legionnaire spat, forming a shield from his right arm. However, the blasts caused the shield to shatter. Chaogirl grinned, only for the shield to regenerate.

"So, you have taken from the Conduit too?" Chaogirl asked. She clicked her tongue several times. "My, my. I never took you for being so desperate."

"Your Master will never get the power of the Conduit," the Legionnaire said. "We both know the power within it doesn't belong to him."

"It will when the Rider Lords sing." Chaogirl spat before charging at the Legionnaire.

Adam got up and picked up another gun. He shot it at Chaogirl, managing to hit her in her right shoulder. He shot again, only for her to lift him up with the curved end of her staff and toss him to the door, where Zachary and Dane were hiding from the danger.

"Adam?" Zachary asked.

"Zack, get out of here!" Adam called out.

Chaogirl was still recovering until he saw Zachary. She let out a chuckle. "I'll have that Conduit for my mater soon enough, Legionnaire," she spat as she made her way towards Zachary. "Once I pry its location from this man's mind, nothing will stop the Great Destruction."

"No! Your fight is with _me!_ " the Legionnaire spat, running at Chaogirl.

Chaogirl spun her staff around, stabbing the Legionnaire in his leg. He screamed in pain before he pulled her weapon out and kicked him away.

"No!" Adam yelled as the Legionnaire was thrown back. His helmet cracked. As soon as Adam saw who the Legionnaire was, he gasped.

"Stay back!" Dane ordered, aiming a gun at Chaogirl.

"Guns? Please. So primitive." Chaogirl spat, using her powers to knock the gun away.

Dane charged at Chaogirl, but she simply grabbed him by the neck before tossing him aside.

"Show me the Conduit." Chaogirl ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zachary spat.

"Zack, run!" Adam called out. "She's too strong!"

"Let's take a look through your past," Chaogirl said. She raised her staff up, and soon, Zachary started to de-age. Adam gasped with horror as she started to read through his memories. He continued to de-age until he was at least twelve years old. She gasped with horror and snarled. "Useless!" she exclaimed angrily. She looked down to the younger Zachary and smiled, showing her razor-sharp teeth. "This… will give you such a trauma." She spat. She closed her eyes, and the minute she opened them, they went black.

The younger Zachary tried to hold in his fear, but Chaogirl let out an ear-piercing scream, one that sounded like a banshee with a loud echo. Zachary screamed before she got up. Her eyes reverted back to her normal shade before she turned Zachary back to his rightful age. However, unlike her past victims, he was still standing, only shivering in fear.

"What the Hell was that?" the Legionnaire asked as he got up, part of his flesh skin underneath showing.

"You wonder _how_ they died of shock?" Chaogirl asked. "All in the Staff. I can bring them to their youngest age, and deliver to them a memory so traumatic, so frightening, that they die of shock…" she said before letting out a sadistic chuckle. "Looks like Big-Bucks Evermore is stronger than he looks."

"Uh- _huh_ …" Adam said. "You know that you're gloating, right?"

Zachary, with his last breath, grabbed his knife and stabbed it into the same place where Adam shot her. She shrieked in pain before he fell to the ground, dead.

"He doesn't have the Conduit!" the Legionnaire yelled before aiming his sword at her. "Kill one more person, and you answer to me!"

Chaogirl snarled viciously. "The Conduit by tomorrow morning… or when daylight come… this places goes to _Hell!_ " she yelled before teleporting away.

Several guards came up. Adam turned around and saw Jana with Captain Westtar.

"Zachary…?" Romero asked.

"Dead," Adam confirmed. "My dad's plan worked."

"What?" Jana asked.

"When he found out that Chaogirl might be after the head of Evermore Unlimited would be targeted, he devised a plan, which involved setting up someone to be the head of the company, a decoy," Adam explained. He took out a badge, revealing a golden version of the Evermore Logo. "I am Adam Evermore, and I am the Director of Evermore Unlimited."

"You're a billionaire?" Jana asked.

"Yeah, but Chaogirl killed Zack," Adam said before looking to Captain Westtar. "I want him to have a proper burial."

"Yes, Sir," Romero replied. He looked to his forces. "Call in a medical team."

"Jana, Chaogirl wanted something called a Conduit," Adam whispered. "I think it's what gave us our powers."

"What?" Jana asked. "How do we stop her?"

"We go with the Legionnaire," Adam said. "I'll explain on the way, but we need Carter and Martin to help us too."

"I can handle that," Jana said. "When you're the Captain's kid, you tend to know who everyone is."

The Legionnaire walked over and pressed some buttons on his arm. After a while, Adam and Jana received an alert on their phones.

At the same time, Carter was working on her project. She went to get herself a drink of water until her phone vibrated. Her eyes widened before putting it away. She walked over to Nico and patted him on the shoulder as he slept before casually walking through a mirror.

Martin was at an Inn, looking up at the sky. He suddenly received the same alert on his phone and got up. He narrowed his eyes at the alert before closing his eyes. He thought of a spider, and a hook appeared on his arm. He tossed it forward, grabbing onto another building, before swinging away.

"Meet me here," the Legionnaire told Adam and Jana. "You'll learn everything when you arrive." He said before jumping out the window. He spread his arms out and flew off.

Later on, Adam arrived at the same Psychiatrist Office that he, Jana, Martin and Carter went to earlier. He looked around before Jana appeared out from the door.

"You know, when you've been blessed with Super Speed… you tend to be the first one here." Jana teased.

"I've got speed too… for at least five seconds." Adam pointed out.

Carter walked out from the window. Adam and Jana turned to her, seeing her covered in water.

"Hey, turns out if you go through a mirror, followed by water, you still get wet." Carter said.

Martin landed on the ground, still with his grappling arm. He closed his eyes and banished his new weapon. As soon as he got up, he looked to Adam.

"Sorry about Zack." Martin apologized.

"We're here for you, no matter what." Carter added on.

"Thanks," Adam replied. "She's gone for now, but it's not over."

"She's coming back, of course." Martin said, throwing his hands up.

"Chaogirl is going to attack this town, and for Zack, I'm going to stop her," Adam went on. "I'm not leader material, I'm not ready to lead a company, but for my brother, I'm going to make sure that she's stopped once and for all."

Jana sighed. "I never knew much about you, but I'm willing to lay down my life to avenge your brother," she said. "Count me in."

"We're with you," Carter said. "Don't forget."

"Not sure what we can do, especially since we first used our powers against a crook, but I'm in," Martin said. "For Zack.'

"So… what are we doing here?" Jana asked. "What's there to explain?"

"And what's the Conduit?" Martin asked.

"It's how you got your powers."

Everyone turned to see the Legionnaire walking towards them. He eventually removed his damaged helmet before leaning against the wall.

"Nolan?" Carter asked.

"You mean… _you're_ the Legionnaire?" Jana asked.

"I'm a Rider Lord in training," Nolan explained. "I was assigned to this World because of a great danger."

"What's a Rider Lord?" Martin asked.

"The Rider Lords are some of the great deities who oversee the birth of heroes across the Multiverse," Nolan explained. "I'm a new one, and I was not only assigned to oversee the protection of this World, but to ensure that the power of the Conduit of Ages does not fall into the wrong hands," he went on. He looked to the four and smiled. "I think I've succeeded in that part."

"The Conduit?" Adam asked. " _That_ gave us our powers?"

"You were to start training immediately the moment you all stepped out from my office," Nolan said. "The Conduit held the powers of thirty-two of the thirty-three Kamen Riders. I made sure that the last one went to me."

"Kamen Riders?" Adam asked. "What are those?"

"One of the long line of heroes who protected Earth for years," Nolan explained. "Each of you possess eight powers each," he said before looking to Jana. "Jana, you hold the powers of the first two Kamen Riders, the Black Kamen Riders, Hibiki, Kabuto, Ghost and Ex-Aid," he said before turning to Martin. "Martin, your Rider Powers stem from V3, RiderMan, ZO, J, Den-O, Kiva, W and OOO," he went on before looking at Carter. "Carter, you hold the powers of X, Amazon, Shin, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Fourze and Wizard," he explained before finally bringing his attention to Adam. "And Adam, you have the powers of Kamen Riders Stronger, Sky Rider, Super-1, ZX, Faiz, Blade, Gaim and Drive. I hold the power of Build."

"And… Chaogirl wants our powers?" Jana asked. "Or the Conduit itself?"

"The powers stemmed from the Catalyst, but even though you hold the powers of each Kamen Rider, there are still powers within it that Chaogirl's Master wants for himself," Nolan explained. "She's been going after everyone who's known to be affiliated with me, and I'm sad to say that even meant Zachary."

"I know, and we're going to take her on when tomorrow comes," Jana said. "We'll do it for Zachary."

"Your powers are unbound," Nolan said. "If they're not restrained, you'll lose yourselves."

"We'll give our lives to save this hellhole." Martin said.

"This won't be easy," Nolan said. "So—"

"Please do _not_ give us the 'at least go in prepared' speech," Carter said. "We've made up our mind, man!"

"If you have something to give us, give it to us now." Adam said.

"Wow, you kids don't make this easy," Nolan said. He took out several medallions and handed them to each of the four. "These should help you better control your new Rider Powers. With them, your thoughts become more focused, and your attacks will be stronger."

"Thanks." Adam said.

"You said that you were assigned to protect _this_ World," Jana said. "Are there others out there besides ours?"

"Yes, but ours is closed off from the Multiverse," Nolan confirmed. He felt his elbow and groaned. "Too much evil comes here, and Jamaica won't be the only place that will be in danger."

"You feeling okay?" Martin asked.

"Just a little banged up from Chaogirl," Nolan replied. "It'll heal, but you should get some rest. Tomorrow, when Chaogirl arrives, we have to be ready."

Jana nodded. She held out her fist. "To Zachary Evermore." She said.

" **TO ZACHARY**."

The next day came. When the sun came out, Romero Westtar was on his way to work. He had just turned a corner when Chaogirl teleported into the air. Everyone looked up to see her, arms crossed and staff floating in front of her. She opened her eyes and grabbed her staff before flying down.

"Bring me the Conduit!" Chaogirl yelled. She thrust her staff up, and lightning was dispersed everywhere.

Everyone screamed, but Romero came out of his car and fired at Chaogirl. Several other Police Officers arrived as well and fired, but she continued her attack.

All of a sudden, several rapid fiery bullets were sent towards Chaogirl. She groaned as she was sent back before looking up.

The Legionnaire arrived, holding out a shotgun. Behind him were Jana, Martin, Carter and Adam, all donned in their respective jackets with the emblem of Evermore Unlimited.

"Legionnaire…" Chaogirl said.

"Get out," Nolan said. "I won't ask again."

"You're limping," Chaogirl spat. "Guess the bad blood settled in."

"The Conduit isn't going anywhere, and no one else will die today!" Jana exclaimed.

Adam grabbed a car door and turned it into a gun. "No more."

Adam shot at Chaogirl, who held up her staff. However, much to her surprise, the staff actually sparked, and little bits of it fell to the ground. She looked up and gasped before Jana ran at her, using her Kabuto Clock-Up Speed to get to her. As soon as she was close enough, she spun and performed a back-kick on her before Carter ran in, tossing her shuriken-shaped fidget spinner at her.

Chaogirl leapt back and sent the Fidget Spinner to the side as the Legionnaire slashed down at her with his sword. She got out of the way and swung back at him with her staff, the two now locking blades with one another.

"The Conduit doesn't belong to you!" Nolan exclaimed.

"How do you plan on stopping me?" Chaogirl asked.

Martin ran in and grabbed a pipe. Like before, it turned into a sword, and he used it to slash at Chaogirl.

Chaogirl turned and punched the Legionnaire away. She held up her staff as Martin attacked her before sending a punch to her chest. She backflipped away before he pushed on, sending forth a gust of wind from his medallion. Chaogirl gasped as she was thrown back before Carter appeared from a window. She leapt at Chaogirl and kicked her to the ground. She landed first and formed a ball of fire in her hands she cupped her hands together and sent the blast towards Chaogirl, causing her to counter back with her own blast.

Martin grabbed a hatchet, turning it into a stronger axe. He managed to crack Chaogirl's helmet, but in return, she slashed off his prosthetic limb. Martin stumbled backwards and held onto his stumped limb before Chaogirl started to charge up her staff.

"Stay away from my friend, you bitch!" Jana called out.

Jana ran in with her gun, shooting at Chaogirl. She deflected the bullets like before, but this time, Jana picked up a knife and stabbed her in the shoulder. She punched the knife further in before Adam walked over, armed with a driving wheel.

"This is for Zack." Adam said before the wheel formed a blade.

Chaogirl stood ready as Adam ran at her, only moving more quickly this time. The two clashed weapons together, each making their hits more intense with each strike. Adam used his gun to shoot at her again, but she disarmed him before he slashed at her cheek, knocking her mask off. Underneath was pale skin with pure-green eyes. She snarled at Adam and kicked him away.

"How many more?" the Legionnaire asked. "How many more have to die for your satisfaction?!"

"Not nearly enough!" Chaogirl yelled.

"My brother went down making sure you would be hindered," Adam said. "His death will not be in vain."

"Oh, don't give me that!" Chaogirl spat. "I can kill you as easily as I killed him."

"Go ahead," Adam spat back. "I'm waiting."

Chaogirl's eyes widened. She charged at Adam, who charged back. The two ran right past each other, slashing at once. Once they passed, Adam turned back around and slashed apart the gem on Chaogirl's staff.

"My Curse Gem! No!" Chaogirl yelled as her gem shattered to the ground. She turned back to Adam and snarled as he prepared to stab her in the back. She immediately knocked him away. "You'll regret that!"

"I only regret that you didn't die sooner!" Adam spat. He took out his gun and shot Chaogirl in the same spot she was hit in the last time, causing her to stumble back.

Chaogirl laughed as she got up. "Nice hit," she said. "But then again… all for nothing."

"We're all gonna make sure Zack's death wasn't in vain." Jana said.

"Good day to die." Martin said.

Chaogirl smirked. "Time to go to Hell."

All of a sudden, a Dimension Wall opened up. Everyone looked to it in surprise before a man in a dark-green jacket with a magenta streak on it came out. He held out a Card depicting a Kamen Rider in magenta with a barcode helmet before inserting it into his Belt, causing a blast to shoot Chaogirl away as he closed it.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

The man transformed into the barcode Kamen Rider. He turned magenta and gained green eyes, all of which glowed. He held his watch out, which had an hourglass symbol on it, and restrained Chaogirl to the ground.

"Two things: it's never a good day to die," the Kamen Rider said. "Second… I've _been_ to Hell… and it ran away from me."

"What?" Adam asked.

"Who?" Jana questioned in the same tone as Adam.

"Wait a minute…" Carter said.

"Huh?" Martin asked.

"About time," the Legionnaire said as the Kamen Rider walked over. "Where were you? Another World?"

"Yes… at five in the morning," the Kamen Rider replied before walking up to the restrained Chaogirl. "Hello, Chaogirl," he said. "I know who you are. Do you know me?"

"You… are the Destroyer of Worlds…" Chaogirl spat.

"I'm also known as Ben 10, but Kamen Rider Decade works," the Kamen Rider remarked. He took out a large, blue glowing sword and aimed it at Chaogirl. "I also know about your Master… Malice."

"Malice?" Martin asked. "What's he talking about?"

"How are you here?" Chaogirl asked. "This World is to be sealed off from the Multiverse."

"I got a call saying the Rider Lords needed help," Ben explained, looking to the Legionnaire. "And since I'm here… let me show you _my_ Rider Powers!" he exclaimed, putting a device over the Decadriver.

 **ULTIMATE KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Kamen Rider Decade transformed into his Ultimate Complete Form, the Cards of the Ultimate Forms of Kamen Riders Kuuga to Gaim flashing onto his chest. As soon as he gained his green arsenal, he slashed Chaogirl into the air.

Jana leapt up and turned into a liquid substance. She caught Chaogirl and threw her to the ground, used a blade on the heel of his foot to send her to the side. Carter leapt up high, performing a karate chop on her so hard that she started to bleed. Finally, Adam flew up and charged his leg with electricity. He sent a lightning kick at Chaogirl, causing her to fall faster before Ben and the Legionnaire slashed her the moment she fell to the ground.

"Man… that felt good." Carter said.

"Oh, yeah." Adam agreed.

Ben and the Legionnaire walked towards Chaogirl, aiming their weapons at her,

"Any last words?" Ben asked.

"Your powers, and the Conduit, will soon be his," Chaogirl spat at Decade. "With all the powers of the Heroes at his disposal, the Multiverse will _tremble_ in fear at the might of Malice the Supreme!"

"Maybe, but there are other plans for you," Ben spat before spinning Chaogirl around with his sword. "Everyone! Now!"

Jana sent forth two fire blasts, followed by Martin firing several curved bullets with his gun in his remaining hand. Carter, with a sword, slashed an _**X**_ into the air before finally, Adam sent forth a long slash with his sword. All the attacks hit Chaogirl at once, knocking her out of the skies.

Chaogirl snarled and got up. "Malice… will kill you all." She hissed. With that, she teleported away.

Romero Westtar and the police force looked up, seeing that the battle was over.

"Did we do it?" Adam asked.

"She'll be back," Ben answered. "But next time… she'll know better than to mess with you."

Everyone got up and cheered for the Legionnaire, Decade, Jana, Martin, Carter and Adam. The heroes looked around and smiled as Ben helped get to take them somewhere safer.

"That was some power," Adam said to Ben. "I didn't know there was a thirty-fourth Kamen Rider."

"Well, we can't have more than one person to hold the power of the Riders," Ben said. "Especially since I'm leading an Alliance of Heroes."

Martin groaned and fell to his knees. Jana noticed and ran towards him, seeing he was clutching his damaged prosthetic limb with his left arm.

"What happened?" Jana asked. "Chaogirl?"

"She tore off my arm," Martin said, getting Carter to pat him on the shoulder. "It took a week for this to be attached. To reattach it… that will take longer."

"I think I know someone who can help," Ben said. He reverted out of Rider Form and selected something on his watch. "Good thing I'm a pro with the Omnitrix."

"I thought you're a Rider." Adam asked.

"I'm a successor, and Alien-Powered Hero," Ben said before selecting an Alien from the Omnitrix. "Time for an Upgrade."

Ben slammed down onto the Omnitrix and transformed into a green and black alien. He placed Martin's arm back onto the stump it was on and went into it. After a half a minute, he came out and reverted back to his human self. The arm was now more realistic-looking, but had a metallic glow to it.

"Wow…" Martin said. "What did you do?"

"Upgrade just made some modifications," Ben explained as Martin inspected his new arm. "You'll be able to stand out as a normal two-handed teen, but the arm can now easily channel your Rider Powers," he said. "Which is why I was called here in the first place."

"Wait, what?" Jana asked. She turned to the Legionnaire. "Nolan, what's he talking about?"

"I didn't originally intend for you to gain these powers," Nolan explained. He noticed Adam preparing to pull a certain finger on his hand out to him. "But… after careful consideration, I think you've earned the right to wield them, so… put that away."

Adam just gave a thumbs-up. "What?" he asked. "You thought you'd be getting the bird? I'm not dirty, you know."

"Well, every World in the Multiverse needs heroes," Ben said. "I think, Nolan, that while you're still training to be a Rider Lord… you can train this… Elite Team," he said, getting Jana, Carter, Martin and Adam to smile. "To protect this World."

"And when they go up against Malice?" Nolan asked. "What then?"

"I'm afraid I can't be here long," Ben said. "I won't stay to take on Malice, but your new team can," he said, giving the teens a boost of confidence. "You're already becoming a fine Rider Lord. Just hold onto the Conduit, and make sure it chooses its wielders right."

"Hey," Jana said, causing Ben and Nolan to turn back to her, Martin, Carter and Adam. "Don't we get a cool name? Or suits?"

"Jackets suit you. Not everyone wears spandex," Ben stated. "But I have a friend who likes to give names to four-person teams. So, Jana Westtar, Martin Del Valle, Carter Taylor and Adam Evermore… I name you Team JMCA, the Elite of this World."

"JMCA, Jamaica," Adam said. "I like it."

"Of course, you'll still need a lot of training," Ben said as he patted Nolan on the shoulder. "And who better to teach you than the Legionnaire himself?"

"You may not be Riders, but you _are_ the Elite," Nolan said. "Who knows? You might just get your own bikes too."

"But not too soon. There's still the Conduit to protect," Ben said. He checked the Omnitrix. "Gotta go," he said. "I have some training to give some new recruits of my own. Need to make sure that the Parisians I have pack a punch," he said before walking away. Before he left, he turned back to Nolan. "The Rider Lords will either come themselves or send one of their trusted Multiverse Heroes to check up on your progress," he said. "Personally… I think you're doing just fine." He said before walking through another Dimension Wall.

"So, your Rider Power is Build, right?" Adam asked Nolan, who turned to him. "Can he undo the damage done to the City?"

Adam chuckled. "That's for the _Elite_ to do," he said. "But don't worry. You'll be knowing all about the Kamen Riders in your training."

Back in the Dark Dimension, Chaogirl was kneeling before Malice.

"There has been a complication in our plans," Chaogirl said. "The search for the Conduit will be harder than before. Four people have gained the power of the Kamen Rider."

" _ **The Kamen Riders' Powers are not the only ones in the Conduit**_ ," Malice said, appearing in the form of a large figure with glowing red eyes and a red orb in his chest. " _ **There will be more chances, but if you disappoint me, you will be sorry**_."

Chaogirl looked up and snarled softly, briefly getting wrinkles before reverting back to normal.

" _ **But in the meantime… you will have help**_ ," Malice went on, summoning a black cloud. Out from it came a man in the same armor as Chaogirl, only red and with a helmet resembling a skull. " _ **Chaoboy**_."

Back on Earth, Jana was talking with her father.

"So, you have powers?" Romero asked. "And… you're with an entourage?"

"The Elite, Dad," Jana said. "And don't worry, it won't be a bother. We still follow the law."

"Well, look after yourself and your new friends, Jana," Romero said. "You still have a curfew, you know."

"Dad…" Jana lightly laughed.

From a rooftop, a mysterious figure watched over everything. He wore a dark jacket and shades over his eyes. He had a black medallion around his neck. He turned and walked away, the silhouettes of dark Kamen Riders following him.

 **Author's Notes** : I hope everyone enjoyed the first Chapter of **The Elite**. There was a lot of thought and effort put into this. Once again, thanks to everyone who has supported my **Riderverse** Stories. I can't guarantee an update all the time, but here's something to at least start you off with. Be sure to thank **Dash Master 48** for giving me the main villainess, and **LegionnaireBlaze** for Adam Evermore. I'll try to be back with a new Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. I'm keen to hear from you, only if it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


End file.
